Trapped in the Sin of Love
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Lust is a sin worth committing; depending on how good.. or how bad you can be. Yet little did they know the consequences would leave them both restless in need, breathless for each other. - Sasuke
1. Preview

**Preview**

**S**he was in danger. Danger of losing herself completely. It was escape soon or surrender helplessly to this spontaneous pleasure. Either way, she knew she'd regret it in the future.

She managed to find voice, barely, "Sasuke, this is sinful."

He grinned mischievously, "Lust is a sin worth committing, don't you think?" His hands circled around her waist possessively, mercilessly using his fingertips to trail down her spine, teasing her every feminal sense. She was at a loss for words, "I think-"

"Commit the sin," he traced her bottom lip, his words hypnotic as he was sexy, "Just tonight. Give into temptation. I'll have you begging for pennance later."

She laughed, "Is that so?"

Wickedness lit up in his eyes and smile, "_Have_ you been a bad girl?"

Her eyes narrowed as their heads drew closer, smile still lingering, "Kiss me, Uchiha, and you shall find out.

"You devil.", he approved in a low, seductive growl.

Her head angled as she brought her full anticipating lips to his arrogant grin, "Haruno. Sakura Haruno, to you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**H**e lie perfectly still on the warm white sand of Konoha beach in defeat. The awe that struck him at the sight of this beautiful being gleamed in his deep onyx eyes. He never would have thought such a woman existed on the surface of this planet.

She was a goddess.

He probably died and had gone to some forbidden heaven.

Strange part about that is: he didn't mind at all. There must be a way to enjoy this blissful afterlife.

However, that was not the case. The woman who'd proceeded to undress his upper body was indeed a woman - full fledge woman. The delicate flesh of her inner thighs. The firm muscle in her long, sexy, toned legs. The luscious roundness of her bottom. The delicious curve of her splendid figure. Those delectabely supple breasts. The creamy texture of her skin. She was definitely wonderfully gifted with feminity.

The abrupt sound of her voice interrupted his trance. Ladylike, yet daring. Oh, so very alluring.

"Hey, are you okay? I really didn't mean to do that. You're not dead, are you?"

The breathe in her failed the moment her eyes locked with those of the infamous Uchiha. Those honest onyx eyes tempted her effortlessly, leaving a pink hue on her tender white cheeks; thankfully, it was too dark for him to notice.

His incredible masculinity caused an uproar in her female senses as she slid his shirt off with ease. She had meant to merely examine the gun wound she hadn't porposely inflicted. It was difficult to do so when her eyes occasionally drifted off to his heavily sculpted bare chest and broad shoulders. At last she spotted the open wound and panic took over, temporarily distracting her from his beautiful body. She leaned over his chest to the opposite arm to clean the blood spill, tense under his wordless scrutiny.

"What's wrong with you? You're frightening me. I don't know if I should be thankful for the way you're staring at me because you're alive, or if I should be afraid that I shot a serious mental nerve."

For a moment, he couldn't reply. The sudden wave of sensations over him rendered him speechless. The major pain that affected his shoulder, the indignity of being shot by a member of the opposite sex - a damn pretty one at that - and the sudden urge to wrap his muscular arms - despite the pain - around her smaller built body and mold against her sensual curves. It was truly all too overwhelming for one man. He struggled to restrain his male instincts, regardless of the sexual pain added to the physical pain.

He blinked as she searched for something to wipe at his wounds, "What's wrong with the way I stare?"

She heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god. I hadn't struck a critical nerve."

"Obviously, since you shot my shoulder. And God forbid the reason you decided to raise your pistol at me."

"I said I didn't mean to."

"You _shot_ me. What can possibly encourage such insanity?"

"Your sudden appearance made me assume you were some indecent sex-crazed predator who chose to prey on little innocent me. So I took immediate action."

"I can't argue with the first part."

God damn the most notoriously well-known family line in Japan for their undeniable good looks and the ability to take advantage of that family trait.. and to fulfill their victim's wildest sexual desires.

_How in the hell did I ever get myself in this sort of situation?_

"But to attack a defenseless woman due to my sexual need is not what an Uchiha is famous for, rather: infamous. Then again, you _clearly_ are no defenseless woman. So, none of that nonsense pertains to one such as yourself."

She turned to face him, "No need to be rude. It was accidental. If I intended to kill you, I'd have aimed a little more carefully, at your heart."

"I should be thankful then that it was but a mere graze, no?"

She gave him a look of annoyance. His arrogance and sarcasm started to make her think twice about shooting him. Determined not to allow him to take advantage of her temper, she forced a smile as she tore the hem of her favorite white summer dress to tend to his wound, "You're quite welcome."

The heat of her hands heightened his sexual senses. He felt it through the thin linen. She pressed her palms gently against the bloody areas. The movement of her hands sent electrifying waves of pleasure throughout his body. The places she touched left a lingering heat which only grew hotter.

He felt himself harden.

Her cherry blossom pink hair fell graciously from behind her shoulders and ever so slightly grazed his chest and belly, teasing his sexual arousal. She leaned in a little to look for more blood stains. The warmth of her breath tickled his collarbone, leading him to the point of a strong sexual ache. It took more than all of him not to jerk his head up to meet her lips in an indescribable kiss and plunge into the deep, dark void of the sinfully sexual abyss.

He fidgeted, trying to take control of his fleeting will power, grinding his teeth and closing his eyes shut, trying _not_ to imagine her clothless. In his arms. Under his masculinity. Crying out helplessly in guilty pleasure. The pain in his shoulder couldn't compare to this.

She secretly marveled at his refined muscle chest. She couldn't refrain from glancing down at his torso and the rest of his extremely athletic body. The sensuality that his body seemed to radiate had her breathing hard. It was difficult for her to hide the attraction she felt for this certain Uchiha. Everytime he'd glance up at his disconcerting eyes, she'd forget to breathe.

She kept her attention to the wound, frowning when he wouldn't keep still.

"Stop moving.", she demanded softly.

He stopped fidgeting for a long, silent moment until he was at it again. Fed up with his bothersome movements, she firmly planted her free hand on the middle of his well-built chest. A low thud sounded from his back as he was forcefully pushed down against the heated white sand. The feeling of his skin under her fingertips made her heart skip several beats, although she refused to show it. She looked into his eyes sternly, "Honestly.. Can I do this in peace?"

She continued cleaning the gun wound with one hand, nearly finished.

They were draped by silence a third time. Both burning in forbidden passion for one another. Both not willing to surrender. Yet.

When she finally finished, she lifted her head up to check out her hard work. Hard work of painful restraint. She forced herself to face the man beneath her, "Done."

He slowly opened his eyes. A flame of deep desire flickered in those irresistable black eyes. It caught her attention.

"Damnation," he muttered. She noticed the clenching and unclenching of his jaw. The hand on his chest quickly moved from its place. She stared apologetically into his pained eyes, "I didn't realize - Did I hurt you?"

He spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"I really am sorry. I must have shifted my weight on my hand without-"

He snatched her miracle working hands in his own and drew her dangerously close. So close, her breath teased his bottom lip. He growled at his throbbing arousal, "You hurt me in the most cruelest way possible."

The sensual hunger shining in his mesmerizing eyes startled her. Her breathing quickened. Her breasts tingled in arousing anticipation as they were pushed up against his chest. The warmth of his large protective hands caused flames of sinful need to ignite within her. His ragged breaths fanning away at it.

She parted her lips, hoping to catch her breath, "What have I done now?"

Amusement twinkled in his eyes. A smirk crept up on his gorgeous features. His hands gripped her hourglass curves in a swift movement. Effortlessly, he hoisted her on top of his groin. He grunted at the sudden pressure on his erection, "Oh, the sweet agony."

His hard manhood poked her through his pants. She supressed a girlish moan.

She was in danger. Danger of losing herself completely. It was escape soon or surrender helplessly to this spontaneous pleasure. Either way, she knew she'd regret it in the future.

She managed to find voice, barely, "Sasuke, this is sinful."

He grinned mischieviously, "Lust is a sin worth committing, don't you think?" His hands circled around her waist possesively, mercilessly using his fingertips to trail down her spine, teasing her every feminal sense. She was at a loss for words, "I think-"

"Commit the sin," he traced her bottom lip, his words hypnotic as he was sexy, "Just tonight. Give into temptation. I'll have you begging for pennance later."

She laughed, "Is that so?"

Wickedness lip up in his eyes and smile, "_Have_ you been a bad girl?"

Her eyes narrowed as their heads drew closer, smile still lingering, "Kiss me, Uchiha, and you shall find out.

"You devil.", he approved in a low, seductive growl.

Her head angled as she brought her full anticipating lips to his arrogant grin, "Haruno. Sakura Haruno, to you."

His lips stayed glued to hers as he rolled her on her back. With this, he had full advantage, and it excited him. The feel of her restless body under his male structure seemed so _right._ She seemed so fragile, so vulnerable. He wanted to protect her, and yet destroy her. To make her his. To bury himself in her flooding warmth.

The mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

He pulled away, looking at her moist lips, swollen from his hungry kiss. His hands moved to her shoulders, sliding the strap of her white dress down her arms until her breasts were exposed. Perfection. He took the pink nipple between his teeth and nibbled gently. A delighted moan escaped her lips, "Sasuke."

He grinned at the exotic sound of his name. His arousal was begging for woman's warmth. Sakura's warmth. His lips concealed her erect nipple. His tongue circling the rosey bud. His palms cupped around the other breast.

She arched her spine in response to his tongue teasing. The heat on her boobs spread throughout her body directly to her soaked womanhood. She tingled in frustrating anticipation. Her heartbeat drowned out all other sounds. His touch was like adrenaline running through her veins. She never would have imagined such a breathtaking pleasure. But it was real. Very real. And the one who awakened the devil within her was no other than an Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha.

A sin incarnate.

She trembled as he trailed butterfly kisses up her throat, leaving marks in its wake. The raw desire that reflected in his eyes unsettled her. He looked at her, through her, as if she was a unique treasure. His arm wrapped around her as if she was his alone. It sent a wash of emotions over her.

She liked it.

She felt so special in his arms, under his gentle gaze. Tonight, she let herself believe she was his. And that he was hers. She surrendered to the temptation, the sin of lust. Her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"You're beautiful," he murmured into the side of her neck.

Suddenly, it was difficult to keep restraint. And that was unusual. Sasuke, the youngest of the two members of the Uchiha clan, was admired for his naughty deeds but also for his self-control. Never had he experienced such a desperate sensual need in a woman. A woman clever, charming, and straight up sexy. Dangerous trio. Something about her completed him. Balanced his arrogant nature. He was aware of the outrageous fact that what they were doing wasn't merely physical attraction. There was something more. So much more. He just couldn't guess what it was. Or rather, he didn't want to. Whatever it may be, he can figure out later. She was in his arms, and he'll damn well savor the moment.

His fingers traveled downwards, stopping to flirt with her naval, "You're skin is so smooth."

So soft. So delicate.

He located the damp curls of her sex. She let out a gasp of painful pleasure at the sudden finger penetration. Her inner muscles tightened around the invasion. The warmth welcomed him.

"Your finger - what are you doing to me?", she asked alarmed, breathless.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head.

The sides of his mouth curled up in a smile, "Good."

Good? More than good. It's.. amazing. Yet it wasn't enough. She wanted _more. _She needed more. She wanted _him._ All of him.

Her innocent body responded to his every touch. Every tease. Every breathe. Every caress. Every kiss. He ravished her with deep kisses, enjoying her sensual whimpers. He learned of the little things that pleased her, and took it to his advantage to tease her. With cruel intentions, he constantly satisfied her every sexual need until she shuddered for release, then he'd stop and grin.

As sexually masterminded as he is, he was never aware of how she'd respond. Or how he'd respond. Just watching her writhing in pleasure under his body brought him to the point of his own climax. He'd struggle to maintain his body in control. He wanted to impress her. Show her how sexually experienced he was. Make a grand performance that would leave her begging for him to take her. Yet it was backfiring. Instead, it was _he_ who'd beg for her anyday.

She did inexplainable things to him that left him panting with lust. _She_ controlled him tonight. _He_ was the one being punished. _He _was the one begging for pennance - begging for the heartstopping release _she _can only give him.

God forbid his climax.

She began to explore his full-grown male body. Her hands traveled through his find god-like structure, leaving behind a warmth that set his blood to a boiling point. She discovered things that no other woman discovered. Things that made his lower body ache for release. And she knew it too, from his grunts, moans, and growls. She manipulated him through her fiery touch. The same way he tortured her with his expertise.

Then he took a sharp intake of breath, "Have mercy, woman."

Her hands found her way to the source of his self suffering. Her palms pressed up eagerly against his throbbing shaft. Her fingers trailed through the outline of it. Evil delight danced in her green eyes as she started to rub his thick member through his pants. He threw his head back at the brutal pleasure. He was on the very brink of a seedspill. He felt like a schoolboy having his first orgasm over the image of bare boobs. Unconciously, his hips slightly thrusted to the rhythm of her hands. He let out a breathless cry of sweet agony, "Sakura."

He grunted in relief. And disappointment.

A triumphant grin portrayed on her face. He rolled to the side onto the white sand and dropped his head back in defeat. He sighed as he tried to slow down his breaths. His attention focused on the disappearing night sky, clearly trying to avoid her amused gaze. A scowl played on his expression, eyebrows furrowed in feigned annoyance.

The sky had begun to change color, indicating a new day. It'd been that many hours already? It surprised him, how he'd lost track of time. His behavior tonight was unusual. It confused him. They did what a typical man - one such as himself - and a woman - an incredibly good looking woman - would do on a breezy summer night.

Right?

What exactly did they share? It felt so much more than physical attraction; hell, it was beyond anything he's ever experienced. For the first time in his sexually active life, his emotions were aroused through a female's lustful touch.

What had their inner demons unleash toward each other on this fateful night?

Passion.

It wasn't just a one night stand - at least he hope it wasn't. It was more than a temporary pleasure. Although it was highly satisfying, it was barely enough to quench his sensual thirst. The passion from her very fingertips still burned in his veins. He couldv'e proceeded to one more round - or a few more.

Her lovely face came into view; definitely not disturbing his thoughts, more like arousing several inappropriate fantasies. She lingered over him seductively, "That should've earned your forgiveness."

"For what?"

"Your shoulder."

"Oh yeah. That was all for my forgiveness?"

"Of course."

"Oh, woe is me. My shoulder has been shot."

"By a reckless and rude woman?"

"By a very desirable and damned-"

A gasp ended his sentence. His attention turned to where her arm has brushed his now erect shaft as she reached over to pick up her pistol. She followed his direction of gaze and her breath caught, a familiar heat spreading through her cheeks.

A flash of forbidden desire danced in her green eyes, "You fiend."

He sat up, a sinful grin reflecting his male excitement, "I know."

He intertwined his fingers in hers, enjoying her soft skin, the fragile feminine structure, and especially the raw flame of passionate pleasure her touch ignited. God help him, those were the same fingers that put a hole in his shoulder.

The warmth and safety his hands provided, the gentleness of his touch. No wonder women fell head over heels with the Uchihas. The intensity in his stare made her heartbeat unsteady. Like a schoolgirl who was crushing over a boy that shared his crayons. The way he made her feel - emotionally and physically - was incredible. She felt like a woman.

Beautiful in his eyes.

Protected in his arms.

Naughty against his body.

She felt like the only woman in his world.

A shiver ran through her spine as his fingertips traveled up her arms, barely grazing the surface of her skin. The slightness of his tender touch left tingles in its wake. She very nearly lost herself yet again in a drowning pleasure, but the light of dawn managed to catch her attention. The realization of morning caused her to snap back to reality, "I shouldn't be here."

As if he also realized the beginning of today, he helped her dress, "Me neither."

His fingers slickly pulled her thin straps back into place. He stood up, towering over the seemingly damsel in distress. She took his hand as he offered it and nearly stumbled. Her knees were still weak from their pleasurable exchange. His arm wrapped fully around her waist as he brought her feminity to his masculinity. He breathed in her hair, savoring her cherry scent. His head bent lower as he leaned in to nibble her right ear, "Elope with me."

She sighed dreamily at the heat of his low whisper, "I can't. I'm going away."

He nuzzled the side of her neck, "For what?"

She answered breathlessly, "I've been very bad."

He laughed, a deep sexy laugh, "I'll say. Have you shot any other men besides me?"

"No, not yet."

"Cowards."

"I _am_ sorry for that."

"Oh Sakura, I'd get shot a million more times if you did that for forgiveness."

"Nonsense."

"You drive me senseless. I'm practically insane for you."

He stared down at her ripe mouth. She gladly invited him for one last kiss before pulling away. The emptiness in his arms, the lack of warmth that connected their bodies made him reluctant to let go. He tugged on her hand and brought her in one more embrace, molding his body against hers to remember every delectable curve. The delicious taste of her lips and sweet overcoming pleasure. The texture of her skin burned in his blood.

He finally released her, "I'll invite you to lunch later."

Her body was flushed. His was aching for more of her.

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone. Please."

"I won't."

He wanted to stay with her. She wanted to fall in his arms. Both wished the sun would rise no higher.

He caught her chin with his forefinger, "Let me see you again. I _need_ to."

She smiled solemnly before departing.

He hadn't seen her since that summer night. Not once had he heard from her, or of her. He waited awhile, desperate for a sign of the repulsive woman that seduced him so easily.

Years passed. Their night turned into sweet agonizing memories. Yet the smell, taste, and feel of Sakura Haruno never ceased to linger in Lord Sasuke Uchiha's senses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I**t was the night of their routinely drinking fest at Hyuuga's enormous mansion in which Neji had recently inherited. A night where men of title drink their arses off and boast about their latest mistress. Of course women were prohibited to participate in their boyish gatherings.

The host tonight for their get-together nearly choked on his chilled glass of sake, "Oi bastards, don't repeat that in front of my wife."

Neji Hyuuga was a devillishly hansome gentleman. Oldest of the brotherhood, therefore the most mature of the good-looking lot. Also the first to bound himself to the dreadful life-changing wedding vows. He was a former bad by himself, until he met Tenten - now Tenten Hyuuga - a spunky weaponry specialist woman. Apparently, she had been the only woman in Neji's life that had the ability to keep him in check - away from his ungentlemanly self.

"I'd rather go deaf in a ticking bomb field than to hear any more of her god forsaken lectures."

Kiba's irresistable laugh boomed across the room, "I've gotta hand it to Tenten. I _never_ would've imagined _Master_ Hyuuga kiss up to a woman."

Shikamaru, known for his incredible laziness, ignorant attitude, and inhuman cleverness, took a sip of his sake, "How he got himself married is beyond me."

Neji put down his glass, "Marriage is not so bad." He leaned back into the velvet sofa, "If you don't count the constant mood swings, frequent complaints, and especially the inhabitants of female _necessities_ in a man's most private sanctuary of the house. You get a damned alluring temptress who's the cause of so many sleepless nights.", he ended with a meaningful grin.

Kiba's eyes feigned amazement, "You're my new idol, Hyuuga."

Sasuke chuckled, "I second that," he raised his half-empty glass of sake, "A toast to our newest idol."

The sounds of glass clinking and deep-voiced laughter filled the air. Ever Neji found himself laughing, "You brainless bunch of scroundels." He turned to Shikamaru accusingly, "You, out of these idiots shouldn't be laughing. I caught you foolin' around with Temari a few days ago. It's been a solid two months. Thought she was, and I quote, 'Just another challenge.' Explain yourself."

Shikamaru sighed, "Bastard. She needed help. And, I just happened to provide it."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in mischief, "Just how much help did you provide?"

Shikamaru pretended to study the interior of his empty glass, a smirk crept up on his features, "The woman was in need for a yukata fitting. Yours truly measured her quite _thoroughly_."

The men laughed at his naughty confession. Neji refilled his glass, "How do you plead?"

"Guilty as charged, Your Honor.", then the amusement from his expression fell and he suddenly appeared distressed. He sighed as he set his glass down on the antique coffee table beside him, "Though I have to admit, she's quite a challenge. I've never met a woman so troublesome."

Kiba said, "Oh dear, a damsel in distress."

Naruto added, "How may I be of assistance, princess?"

Shikamaru growled, "Troublesome fools. Just don't mention that to Kankuro. Or Gaara."

Neji grinned, "It shall be our sole mission, Your Highness."

"Kiba," Shikamaru said, ending the subject of his _troublesome_ love life, "Have you found yourself a seductive dictator?"

He leaned back into the oversized armchair with a playful smile, "Akamaru's my one true love at the moment."

"That's too bad, " Shikamaru said, "I was thinking of introducing you to Miss Yamanaka."

"That one blonde chick?"

"Yeah. Childhood friend."

Kiba arched his left eyebrow, "You'd trust a childhood friend to a demon like me?"

Shikamaru smirked, "She's a demon herself. You're more like a dog compared to her."

This time Kiba wasn't laughing with the rest of them, "I'll show her who's demon. Set up a date."

They continued to chuckle at his competitiveness until something caught his attention. He studied Sasuke from the brim of his glass, "Uchiha is too quiet. It's strange. Should I be worried?"

Uchiha's onyx eyes locked with Hyuuga's wise orbs, "Deep in thought."

Neji put his glass cup aside, "About?"

Sasuke took a long sip, "Karin."

They let out a disgruntled sigh in unison. Kiba was the first to complain, "That chick acts like a total virgin."

He nodded in reply, "I gave her an entirely _appropriate_ compliment and she took it as a proposal for marriage."

Neji almst choked again, "Dear god."

Shikamaru had no comment, too disappointed to reply.

Kiba and Naruto, however, burst out laughing, "That chick needs to get laid."

Sasuke looked away from the eyes of the accusing, finishing his share of hard liqour. Everyone fell silent.

"You didn't..", Shikamaru said seriously.

"Of course not!", the accused snapped, "The last thing I'd ever do in this life would be to take away a girl's _only _virtue."

"So, she's not a virgin to begin with?", Naruto asked.

"Heavens, no."

They all relaxed. Kiba's doggish grin returned, "Guess it's just Uchiha, Uzumaki and myself up for the treasure."

Naruto curved his lips in a smile, "Speak for yourself, mut lover. I've taken a liking to the porcelain princess."

Neji's eyebrows rose, "She's back?"

"Since yesterday."

Kiba gave a low whistle, "She's one hell of a piece if work."

Sasuke set his glass down, done for the night, "Porcelain princess?"

Neji faced him, "You don't know her?"

He shook his head. Shikamaru sighed, "He was too busy on vacation."

Neji said, "Ah, that's right. France."

Kiba's immaturity started, "Bet you partied in a certain seomeone's skirt."

Sasuke's grin told them so. But he knew better. It wasn't just a certain someone. It was Sakura Haruno. And there'd been one intense party up her skirt. That thin piece of white clothing. The marvelous beauty under that clothing. The feel of that marvelous beauty. God - what they did that breezey summer night was indescribable. On that same night, he'd just returned straight from the sea port to take a midnight stroll. On that same night, they'd comitted sin together, drowned in forbidden pleasure, awash with emotions unknown to man - or at least on such as an Uchiha. On that same night, that pink-haired seductress, who he'd come to anytime to beg for pennance, left him dying for more, living only on the unbearable fantasies she starred in, hoping to return one again in his arms and never let her go. On that same night, he promised never to tell a soul of their passionate meeting and it's been left unspoken from that time on for the past years. And although he's convinced that he'd forget about her and that night, he'd relived it countless times, unable to disregard his ultimate desire, helpless to her touch, her aroma and her sexual appealing warmth.

"So, how's about it Sasuke?", Naruto asked, "You wanna meet the porcelain princess?"

He shrugged, "As long as you have pants on."

Kiba laughed big time, "Damn. I should have been there to see the look on the girl's face."

Neji chuckled, "Would have been a site for even blind eyes."

Shikamaru found himself chuckling, too, "Oh, the heavens. I feel bad for Sasuke, not the girl."

Naruto scowled at the whole lot of them, "It was Sasuke's perfect timing that I had to leave a girl half-undressed barely able to breathe."

Uchiha rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have walked in on you with your pantsless self if you'd done that more privately."

"That was private enough for a strikingly hansome man and a sexually aroused woman to enjoy each other's physical features."

"May I remind you, Your Self-Righteousness, that you two were in a frequently used hallway?"

"No one was there until you came."

"In. My. House. Need I say more?"

Naruto frowned, "I'm there almost everyday. I know almost every corner, staircase and and crack in that playboy mansion. I practically live there."

"You come over to harras my maids."

A smirk crept up on Uzumaki's face, "Your maid uniforms are ridiculous. Erotic."

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment, "I don't know what shit was in my Father's head when he ordered those outrageous costumes."

Naruto leaned back in his armchair, "I adore them. How do you cope with living in Erotica Heaven?"

"You could say I'm immune to the sexual aura they emit after being raised by a playboy nanny."

"I envy you."

"Well, pity me instead. My own maid can't even look me in the eye. She refuses to serve me my daily tea."

The smirk widened into a grin, "Then my job's done."

"You bastard."

"Happy to be of service.", the blonde-haired devil stood up, "Uchiha, two nights from tonight. My place. Six-thirty sharp." He turned to the rest of the infamous group, "Tata for now, ladies."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**T**hree days have passed since her arrival in the village of Konoha, Japan. They were boring, uneventful days where the women of her family - especially her mother - had been recalling her social skills: proper manners, updating her on the latest news or gossip to use for casual conversation, and of course, the art of polite flirting - the Harunos' secret weapon. They made her body experience all the painful, backbreaking ways a woman of title should sit, smile, and compliment. In just a few days, she'd been transformed into the perfect lady. Her parents planned to throw her back into the harsh world of Society at the first social invitation.

She'd been cordially invited to a Halloween party at Lord Uzumaki's mansion.

And she'd just arrived.

* * *

"How in Zues's name are you going to find your porcelain princess?"

Prince Charming smiled, "Patience, young buck. You'll know. She's not known as the porcelain princess for nothing."

Sasuke grinned at the giggling ladies passing by, "All the girls here are Cinderella tonight, waiting for their love-story prince to sweep them off their feet."

Naruto laughed at the seriousness in his voice, "Well, this prince is reserved for his own little fairytale." He turned to his attractive companion, "What are you supposed to be, anyway? My ugly half?"

Sasuke smiled nonchalantly, "A pirate, if you must know."

"Ah, quite charming."

"Yes, well, if I may, I've an important, personal matter to attend to."

"Going to the ladies' room to powder your nose, I assume?"

"Oh, I'm going to the ladies' room alright, but not to powder _my _nose."

Naruto's laugh boomed after him as Uchiha walked away with a non-too innocent grin on his face.

* * *

Sakura entered the premises with her favorite family member, her cousin Violeta Haruno, a cute, cheerful purple-haired girl - hence her name - three years younger than her older cousin. Violeta had just dismissed her carriage when Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, "This is beyond anything even a man could ever dream to experience."

Violeta giggled her very girlish laugh, "To even imagine a man in a dress and heels is beyond anything anyone would ever wish to imagine."

Sakura couldn't supress a grin. Her cousin was so different compared to her. From personality to hair color, they were complete opposites. Yet, Sakura loved her nontheless.

"Alright, Violeta. It's showtime."

"You know, Sakura, it may not be so bad. It's Naruto. Naruto _Uzumaki._ I'd be more than flattered to be his next female target."

"Uzumaki, huh? Well, I'll be damned."

"That's not very lady-like of you, Miss Haruno. To not even know of your host's honored name.

The sarcasm in her cousin's scolding made her chuckle all the way to the entrance of the Uzumaki estate. The amusement abruptly faded at the sound of Violeta's eager knocking on the huge oak doors. She had moments to take a deep breath before the door opened. The butlet took one good look at her green eyes and visibly fell for her practiced smile.

"Good evening, Princess Haruno, Miss Haruno. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm doing fine myself, Shall I call for Master Naruto to escort you in?"

"Oh, no. I shall be accompanied by my cousin. But, thank you for your consideration."

"Of course, Princess Haruno.", he bowed graciously as he was ready to dismiss himself at the main hallway, "Continue on here and take a left at the end of the hallway." He nodded, "Enjoy yourself tonight, ladies."

Violeta smiled the Haruno smile, "You should, too. Take care, kind sir."

The humble butler blushed and ever so slightly grinned. Violeta failed to hide her enthusiasm for her accomplishment, "Oh, Sakura! It worked! I wasn't a failure after all! I've been gifted with the Haruno charm!"

Sakura chuckled, "You never were a failure to begin with. Come now, use that so-called _Haruno_ charm and break as many hearts as I did."

Violeta laughed again, "Impossible, my dear. I do believe you've broken a world record."

"If there ever was one."

"If there was, _I'd_ be the one to set it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to reposition my wings. Go make that lovely Romeo and Juliet entrance everyone's been waiting for. Adieu, mi amore."

"Ha, French. Farewell, sweet. The bathroom is to the right, I assume. And, I think you've mistaken the Romeo and Juliet story for the Cinderella one."

"No; I meant it in every sense. You always end up breaking Romeo's heart anyway."

* * *

Sasuke was on his way back to the ballroom when he spotted a pretty, young thing at the end of the hallway. She appeared to be lost. He approached her with a polite grin, "Hello, le petite fairy. Are you in need of assistance?"

Her green eyes sparkled along with her smile, "Unfortunately, sir. I can't seem to find the ladies' room."

The smile nearly caught him off gaurd. It resembled someone else's. And those eyes. Jade green. Yet her skin was slightly freckled, and her hair was purple. Not pink. Oh, how he longed for the unusual sight of pink hair. Her smile and eyes brought back a haunting pain. He wouldn't let her remind him of Sakura. No, he wasn't going to just use this defenseless woman as a replacement.

"It's just around the corner. I can show you, if you'd like."

She had a flirtacious giggle, "That's quite kind of you, sir, but I think I'll be able to manage this far. Good bye, Mister um.."

Sasuke almost laughed. Sakura always did have a way with rejections back then.

"Uchiha. Just Sasuke, if you will.'

"An Uchiha? Oh my, I apologize for not realizing-"

She was also always modest. Ah, damn. He was reminiscing. Again.

"I _will_ accept your apology if you'd be so kind as to grant me the knowledge of your name."

"Just call me Violeta, Mister Sasuke."

"What a lovely magical name."

"That's quite flattering, Mister-"

"Sasuke. Just Sasuke."

"Yes, well, I must proceed onto my destination. Thank you, Sasuke, for your kindness."

"If you need anything else, directions to the ballroom, or perhaps, my house, don't hesitant to call."

The blush in her cheeks gave her away, "I'll keep that in mind. Once again, good bye, Sasuke."

Sasuke took her manicured fingers and planted a tender kiss, "It's been _quite_ a pleasure, Violeta. I hope you find you find tonight to be an amusing experience."

He'd taken a few steps passed her to the opposite direction before he turned and slickly added, "Oh, and Violeta, your hair is truly an interesting shade of purple."

* * *

It took her several moments for her to make her grand appearance. There was a smile on her face, but she honestly dreaded every nanosecond of it. She felt every gaze turn, every coversation end, and everyone's curiousity slightly fulfilled. Every guest was dressed up for this peculiar Halloween night, including herself. Tonight, she was a princess, or was supposed to look like one in the least. She donned on a beige formal dress fit only_ for_ a princess. It had a low V-shaped neckline and a white satin sash wrapped tightly around her midsection. The sash was tied carefully into an oversized bow. To add more to her self-torture, she had to wear a caged skirt for that Your Royal Highess effect and elegant satin heels that matched well with the dress but were clearly not made for walking. Dangling on her nonblemished chest was a magnificent diamond necklace which went perfect with the diamond tiara and her pair of diamond studs. Her pink hair was bunched up in a toppled bun with a few twirls hanging down to complete her royal-like appearance. She strongly refused to put on too much make-up for it felt so fake, so she only allowed her lips to be touched up with a soft gleam. To finish off her costume, she wore white elbow-length kidskin gloves. Although it was all just for show, she thought it was more than a bit too much - and too painful - for a Halloween costume to be worn for only this one night.

For God's sake, if the women in her family hadn't wanted to impress Society so badly, she would never be caught in such absurd clothing. Sakura never understood why girls wore such uncomfortable clothes.

Whatever.

To her, it was just get in, meet and greet, then get out.

She paused at the top of the staircase before descending down to her fellow guests. While climbing down the long stairs with ease, she spotted her host's generous blue eyes and his attention-grabbing blonde hair.

Prince Charming?

How coincidential.

It's the fairytale romance Violeta so cheerfully mentioned. Or it could be if she carries on this type of _fake _relationship.

Something that successful and happy could never happen to Sakura. Even though it _has_ to happen. Not unless..

No. this isn't a time for recalling that unplanned, nervewracking memory. It might as well be called a nightmare. He'd never forgive her. All men were like that. Unmerciful.

Hell - she'd never forgive herself for throwing away such a pleasure. Or was it happiness, that she experienced in those few heartstopping hours? No, never. It's time to forget how foolish she'd been those four years back. She wasn't the same seventeen year old kid. She'd learned from her past mistake.

Lust was a sin worth comitting, indeed.

Love was not.

And as her thoughts circled around the impossibilities of love, her eyes locked with those of an infamous pair.

Her next few steps very nearly faltered at the sight of his intimidating presence. She could hear only her heartbeat. Unbearably slow, loud, and hurtful. With every heartbeat, flashbacks of that night - _their_ night - struck her in heavy blows.

Those onyx eyes returned to pierce through her every emotional barrier, once again.

To make matters even worse, he stood next to Naruto. And that was where she was headed right now. Naruto was nodding in her direction. Sasuke was smiling?

Shit, that smile almost brought her to her knees. It was all too familiar, the mischief in his grin.

She had to remain composed. At least on the outside.

Yes, she never met Sasuke before this night. He was a ghost. A stranger. She just wished her heart would agree with her mind.

* * *

"Good evening, Princess Sakura."

Her gloved hand reached Naruto's guilty lips in a polite greeting. A smile lit up her exquisite features, "Happy Halloween to you, too, Prince Charming."

It was probably unnecessary but he blinked several times. Holy _hell_ - it was _her _in the flesh.

She came down the stairs with the looks and grace of an angel.

No, wait. What was that he called her when he first laid eyes on her deluxe figure?

A goddess.

What was he thinking?

Under the flourescence of the antique chandelier light, it was an insult to compare her to a mere goddess.

Her beauty was like a shot in the shoulder.

Oh, _jeez._ Her smell, her touch, her _everything_ started to meddle with his every sense. He was overwhelmed by her holylike appearance, again.

Naruto managed to bring him back to reality, and made him remember his own name, "Sakura, I'd like you to meet a dear friend of mine. Lord Sasuke Uchiha."

Her knowing gaze connected with his courteous stare, and he swore he spotted a hint of the haunting past in her jade green eyes. Her melodic voice feigned shock, but he detected her amusement, "_Lord_ Sasuke Uchiha, very nice to meet you."

Sasuke returned the smile, "Ah, yes. _Princess _Sakura Haruno, the pleasure's all mine."

"I'm sure it is."

Dear god, he wanted to laugh. She was still the smart-mouthed woman who so bravely raised a pistol at him years ago. Instead, he coughed, trying to hide it. Telling by her quick glance of annoyance, she knew. She knew full well.

But, all she could do was smile.

And Sasuke knew she was killing herself inside.

Oh, how he wanted to laugh. He imagined what she secretly wished to do to him. Then again, she _was_ a woman of _surprises._

His attention was temporarily diverted by a familiar purple-haired fairy. She approached Sakura and stood by her like a lady-in-waiting.

"This," Sakura said, acknowledging the second guest, "is my cousin: Violeta Haruno."

Naruto took her cousin's hand, "A pleasure, Miss Violeta."

She batted her sparkley eyelashes, "Why, thank you."

Sasuke inclined his head in greeting as she turned to him, "Hello, Miss Fairy."

A blush appeared on her freckled cheeks, "Hello, again."

"You two are acquainted?", Sakura arched her left eyebrow in suspicion.

"I was lost and he-"

"Helped her find the little fairies' room."

Sakura's sharp eyes once againt interlocked with Uchiha's alluring onyx orbs, "I'm sure you did."

Sasuke grinned.

Violeta coughed.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Alright then." He offered his arm to the rosette-haired princess, "May you care to have this dance, Cinderella?"

She took it mannerly, "I may, Monsieur Charming."

They walked away. Arm in arm. Prince and Princess.

For a moment there, it looked like a Happily Ever After ending - at least from his view - everyone seemed to be blinded by. And for that magical moment, a bolt of rogue'ish jealousy ran through him. Soon awashed by the realization of reality.

Their Happily Ever After was naught but an illusion. The oh-so-well-bred-stunning-princess will suddenly turn into the Wicked Witch of the West and disappear from the heroic Prince's life forever, only to return as splendid and enchanting as ever.

Huh, why did that sound so ironic?

He sighed and turned his attention to the young fairy, but before he could open his mouth, she'd beat him to it, "You admire Sakura from afar."

Violeta studied him for reaction. And he did react, with an innocent grin and a smart twinkle in his eyes, "Pardon?"

She put her hands on her hips in exasperation, "You _do._ The way you two look at each other.. It seems so _forbidden_. _Why?_"

He couldn't supress his laughter no longer, "You Haruno's are incredible."

She sighed, "Alas, it is just Sakura and I who share common views. Without her, I'd probably end up as those brainless, undignified _whores_, as she so calmly called the female kind of our Society."

Sasuke nearly gagged on his laughter, several guests turned their concern towards the two. He coughed to disguise his sudden outburst, "Sounds exactly like her."

She raised her eyebrows, "You sound as if you've known her."

"You could say that."

"But, how?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"She left for so long. How could it be possible that you-"

"She left?"

Silence.

It gave him some time to recall something Sakura said. What was it? She said she was going away. Because she'd been bad? Well, yeah, on that night, she _had _been a very bad girl. But he provoked it; like the demon he was. Still, he never regretted what they did, no matter how much he wanted to. It would be sin to forget.

Then the issues of Violeta's questioning brought him back to the present, "Where did she go? And for how long?"

His companion's eyes widened, "You weren't aware?"

"Aware of what?"

Suddenly, it was like she snapped, "You've never met her, yet you speak of her as if you _knew_ her. Or, well it appears that way. My, my - this is rather complicated." She paused and stared at Sasuke for a long while, "Unless-"

"What?"

She gasped, "You met her before she left, _and then,_ she shamlessly walked away without a care in the world of how you felt. Oh, tell me I've figured it out."

He blinked, then cleared his throat, "Well, um.. Somewhat-"

She burst out her half-accomplishment cheerfully, "That is _so_ romantic."

"Ehm, you lost me there. How exactly?"

"By the way you two eye each other, for one thing. There's no doubt she regretted deserting you. Doesn't that remind you of something? Like a tragic love story, perhaps?"

"Snow white?"

"How is that- Nevermind! Romeo and Juliet! Well, something of the sort."

"I don't see how-"

"Forget it! The issue I'm trying so hard to point out here is that: You. Need. Help."

"I-"

"And, I certainly don't mean that in the mental sense.", she quickly added.

He closed his mouth, then opened it again, "What is it that I need help with?"

Violeta threw her hands up dramatically, "To get her back, of course!"

"How are you so sure she'd willingly return the heartfelt affection I _apparently _so obviously show?"

"To be honest, I'm not. And, since she's so damned-"

"Stubborn."

"Precisely. She takes everything as a battle, mind you. She _won't _surrender. At least, not in the beginning. But, she'll break - eventually. I just - I really hope she does."

The determination in her voice faded into false hope towards the end. Sasuke secretly admired her cousin's loyalty and love for Sakura. The Haruno's, well at least the ones he knew, never failed to impress him.

He grabbed her attention, "Tell me, Violeta, how are you so sure I still desire her?"

Her laugh imitated Sakura's sarcastic amused laugh too well, "I don't know if you've noticed, but all the while we were conversing, you've stared at her like an overprotective mother slash starved predator."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**N**aruto's grin was indeed charming in every way and his skills on the dancefloor were no doubt clever. However, all that was on her mind were those irresistable onyx orbs that hypnotized her to the sense of sexual insanity and the sensual skills in which unsettled her so easily. His presence unnerved her, but the memories they created so sinfully still haunted her since the day she departed on her horrible journey.

Sakura Haruno's family line was as notorious as Uchiha's. But instead of powerful, sexy men, the Haruno's were famous for their ravishing, bodacious beauties who also had a talent for pleasing. The Haruno's were mostly composed of a line of fair mistresses who only married the best. Men from near and afar came to the village of Konoha just to get a glimpse of the ladies themselves. And only titled men had the chance to actually conversate with them. Yes, indeed, they were well-bred and excelled in the arts of flirting. It was said that, a man who married a Haruno, was guaranteed a blissful life. Others say once you fall for the charm, you're bewitched forever, hence the phrase, "The Haruno smile was meant to beguile."

Since the family is huge, there is a main branch that controls all the other branches. Unfortunately for Sakura, her family happens to be that main branch. And because this particular family line is dominated by the female gender, Sakura's mother: Rosa Haruno, is currently the leader. However, Rosa is growing to be too old for that position and is in dire need of an heir, Sakura, being the first-born, is to inherit the main Haruno's estate which is as grand as any titled man's mansion, and a whole family line to honor.

Of course she agreed, she practically _had no choice._ Yet, she didn't know of the requirements for a Haruno to hold such a respectable position in Society.

* * *

"Sakura, you are aware of the fact that I'm desperate for an heir, no?", Rosa looked at her seventeen year old daughter quizically.

Sakura nodded, "Who isn't aware of that fact?"

Her mother studied her, "Are you willing to become my heir for such a vast amount of fortune?"

"I obviously have no choice in this matter."

"That's the spirit, my dear. We'll have to inform everyone else."

"Everyone as in, _everyone?"_

"Yes, of course. Everyone in the family. It is important for them to know of such a matter."

"Alright. Is there going to be some sort of special fantastic ceremony to be held at my 'inheriting of the throne', Your Majesty?"

"But of course. I'm hoping to plan it on one of your birthdays."

Sakura whirled around to face her mother, wide-eyed and apparently stupified, "How _soon_ will I take over your position?"

Mrs. Haruno looked at her with the same shock in her expression, "Why, quite soon, _very_ soon, in fact. Possibly on your eighteenth birthday."

"That is in but a mere five months! Mother, you _cannot _just throw that kind of responsibility on my back so _soon_. You were twenty when Grandmother handed you the inheritance, this is beyond absurd!", Sakura practically cried out. She was angry now. How was a seventeen year old girl to manage a whole family by herself?

Rosa appeared rather unconcerned by her daughter's panic, "Sakura, you are wise beyond your years. I'm sure you can handle this better than I had at that age."

Sakura felt like shaking the logic into her mom, "It's not about how wise I am, Mother! It's how. I. Will. Manage. By. My. Self."

Her mother blinked before heaving a deep sigh, "Sakura, my daughter, you will _not _go through this responsibility alone."

She relaxed, "So, you will be helping me in the process?"

Rosa looked taken back, "Heavens, no. Your husband will, surely."

Sakura tensed up once more, eyes wide and voice raised, "_Husband?_ What husband?"

"You will be married."

"Like hell I will."

"Now, now, my rose, you musn't talk like that. Having a husband is the most wonderful thing a woman - such as yourself - can ever ask for."

"I'm more than content without a husband, thank you very much."

"I'm afraid your thorns are too sharp for one's own good. You _will _marry."

"Mother, I shall not."

"It is mandatory, darling. You will. For the sake of the Haruno name. You cannot be a single woman. And, weren't you the first to complain about facing the inheritance all alone?"

"I was hoping _you _or Grandmother or _someone else_ from our family to help me. And why in the God's name should I be _required_ to marry?"

The leader took in a deep breath, not sure on how to explain why, "Sakura, be reasonable. How will you create an heir for the next heritance? And besides, don't you want a man to protect you through all that is rough? My sweet, you may be as strong as any man, but your emotions will always get the best of you. I'm afraid it's like that for every female."

It was true. She was as strong as they come. Mastered in the sport of horseback riding and excellent at handling a gun, she had strengths that a true man should have - she was even a smart-ass backtalker. And all the while, still being able to keep her back as straight as a wooden board while holding a teacup in her hands and smiling as sweetly as fresh honey.

Sakura Haruno was the perfect lady with a tomboyish side.

And that was why she was considered 'Untouchable'.

She was like a rare treasure that everyone admired, yet when you claim that treasure, you'd regret taking it all for yourself.

Sakura's silence told Rosa that she'd outspoken her. Her mother softened her features, "You will marry," she repeated, "I'll make sure to find a compatible man for you. We've only five months-"

The heir snapped, "Five months? You've got to be kidding."

"You have to inherit as soon as possible-"

"Okay, I'll agree to marry. But, I want to search for that 'compatible man' myself."

"That's fantastic, my love. You've got to start right away; five months-"

"No. Five months is hardly enough to find a man to love."

"There's no time-"

Sakura looked at her mother straight in the eye, her voice firm and final, "I shall not marry unless it is of my own willing. Until then, you'll have to find a new heir."

Rosa stared at her young daughter, bewildered by her stern tone of voice. She was speechless, not knowing what to say at all. Sakura's voice was usually tender and gentle as rose petals yet when she was serious, you could feel the thorns thrown at you when she yells or screams. She was a born leader, and Mrs. Haruno was definitely proud of that. Yet the level of her stubborness matched that of her father's, Devon Hedragon. They were so similar, they never could have stayed in an enclosed area without agree'ing to disagree. Normally, Rosa would have let her daughter do as she likes for she knew what was beneficial for herself, but a husband is absolutely needed to become leader in the Haruno family. Why? No one knew. The Haruno's were an extreme fan of tradition and wouldn't have it any other way.

The silence stretched on for several minutes. Sakura's mom was trying to figure out what to do, break a tradition or continue on as leader without an heir. In the middle of all the unbearably quiet tension, Grandmother Haruno walked into the room with an expression drained of emotion. Her harsh green eyes glared first at her daughter, than to her graddaughter, "Since you are so determined to find a man to love, you shall be exiled from Japan for exactly four years from your birthday. We will expect a man to arrive back with you - _willingly -_ when your banishment ends. If you happen to fail such a task, it will be our duty to do as we wish with your love life, meaning: whom ever we choose as your future husband, will provide the Haruno family an heir, whether you favor him or not."

Sakura's same green eyes looked at her with the same resentment. Exile? Four years? Fail? Love life? _Future husband?_ The anger within her boiled to such a dangerous point, she felt tears of frustration trail down her reddened cheeks. Damn, damn it all. Damn the fact that she has to marry. Damn the fact that she has to find a husband. Damn the fact that she can't take her fists and throw a few relieving punches across Grandmother Haruno's wrinkled face. It aggravated her, how much of an influence her Grandmother still is even after handing down the 'throne' to her mother. She was just a heartless ex-whore.

Sakura took in a deep breath and released her fists, "Yes, sir, Mister Grandmother, sir. I shall do my absolute best to fulfill your every wish. And when the time comes to wed my beloved, you will certainly be the first to know, mark my words, sir."

Grandmother's hard, cold stare settled on Sakura's indifferent gaze for a few moments before she sniffed indignantly and stuck her nose in the air. She left the room without a second look or any further words. The pink-haired heiress curtsied gracefully in her Grandmother's wake, "Oh, and I forgot to mention, Your Royal _Dunce_, that the second I'm leader, your ass is kicked out of this house. Have a wonderful day, sir."

* * *

The beguiling sound of Sasuke's laughter filled the ballroom. It was difficult to resist turning towards their direction. Sakura caught a glimpse of Violeta's annoyed expression. They both seemed quite comfortable with each other's presence while Sakura herself felt intimidated and embarrased under his towering character. Come to think of it, his laughter felt so relieving to hear. It's been a good four years she hasn't heard it. It almost made her want to laugh herself.

Wait, what? She wanted to laugh at herself for being so absentminded. She was supposed to be charming Naruto at the moment, not thinking about Sasuke. And what he was talking about with her cousin.

The hell, what _were_ they talking about? Every now and then, she'd feel a burning sensation coming from a certain direction. She only felt that once in her life, and that was when those wild desire-filled onyx eyes gazed at her.

There it was again, warming up her insides.

She glanced again at the two.

This time, Violeta was walking away from him. There was a lingering smile on his face, even a chuckle or two would escape his lips. Yet something about that scene made her agitated. She didn't know what exactly made her so tense for she found herself relieved when Violeta had walked away. What is this feeling? Then her eyes scanned his facial expression and she knew.

It was the way he stared after her. The look in his eye showed a mild interest.

That was the same way he stared at her when she shot him.

What the hell is up with that? Does he have some odd pink-hair, purple-hair, blue-hair fetish?

Or was he after a Haruno mistress for himself?

"They seem to be having a lovely time, but it appears as though my friend has failed his motive.", Naruto looked at her with kind eyes and a dazzling grin. Sakura felt slightly ashamed for staring so openly at another man when she was supposed to be concentrating on pleasing this man. Then, she felt angry for staring at him at all. If Violeta was so worth his undivided attention, then he is better off not worth Sakura's attention at all. Yes, indeed, she was just concerned for Violeta's sake. Oh yes, that was a lie she'd keep repeating to herself to get her mind off of you-know-who.

Sakura merely smiled, even through her self-irritance, "Ah, indeed. Violeta is much like a rose, beautiful and tender yet vicious and gaurded."

Naruto laughed, "What an interesting way to view your cousin."

"Not much of a poetic person, am I?"

"Perhaps. But, one could make a poem out of you, if one seeks the perfect poem."

Sakura could've laughed. His words were sweet and his tone of voice could make any lady swoon. But, unfortunately she was straight up immune to that rubbish. She knew this was the perfect time to blush but, how?

Instead, she giggled, "Well, if one ever seeks it, than one shan't be disappointed."

Naruto's smile widened. He knew that meant that the porcelain princess had just practically invited him to some sort of romance.

If Naruto only knew better.

* * *

The song continued for what seemed like forever. Princess Sakura found herself almost bored. The dance went on so long, people deciced to join in. Soon, it became crowded for one to even twirl. She even bumped into a few people who had a misstep. To make matters even better, the temperature in the ballroom seems to have risen. There was a sudden urge to rip her dress apart and run away naked. If only the lights magically turned off, she'd be out of this house and on the streets booty-bare.

When she spun around for what seemed the thousandth time, she felt her fingers behind squeezed by another pair of hands and a sudden force pulled her around a dancing couple. She nearly tripped on her own feet as she was brought to face a broad chest. She put her hands in front of her instinctively to push herself from the stranger's body but he'd caught her right hand, and pulled her other hand on his lean shoulder. Two big palms were planted on her waist. Sakura looked down.

They were not white-gloved hands, they were leather-gloved.

Sakura's heartbeat already began to quicken its pace before she looked up into those disconcerting black eyes. There was a triumphant grin on his face, and rather than annoying her, it made her feel a little like swooning.

Dear Neptune, help her.

Sakura took in a gulp of perfumed air, before attempting to fake a frown, "What are you doing to me?"

She didn't realize that her voice was barely above a whisper. Sasuke thought so, too. He leaned down to talk softly, "I'm a pirate. Do you know what ruthless pirates like me do to gorgeous princesses like you?"

Sakura could barely breathe as the warmth of his body consumed her, "They kidnap them."

He nodded with mischief all over his face, "Correct, ma'am."

She tippy-toed to look over his huge shoulder in search of Naruto, "Unhand me, kind sir. I believe I've lost my dancing partner- Oh, where the duece do you think you're taking me you idiot Uchiha?"

Sasuke's strong arm wrapped around her curvey waist locking her in place. He lifted her barely three inches off the ground as if she weighed a feather and expertly glided her through the dancing crowd out into the courtyard where he set her down gently. He kept her hand intertwined with his, guiding her slowly through the moonlit path of the garden maze.

Sakura's head was feeling woozy. The smell of him intoxicated her mind. The feeling of his solid chest against her body stirred up an anticipation in her that rose with every breath she took. The support from his muscular arms made her feel safe, made her feel entirely woman. Good thinking, her knees would've buckled beneath her if it he hadn't picked her up. And so easily too. It wasn't exactly the way to handle a princess, but hot damn, she felt like one anyway.

Sasuke surprised himself as he daringly swept Princess Sakura off her feet - literally. The intimate feeling of her tiny body roused demonic intentions deep inside of him. The sweet scent of her drugged him to near insanity. He could never get enough of her. Even after four Sakura-free years, his body had the tendency to react to her slightest touch. Damnation, if she had gotten any more closer to his face, he'd have stolen the hearty princess's kiss for all to see.

No, he'd wait. At least another few minutes. He knew the garden maze inside and out.

"I suppose you're leading me to your grand ship, with your disgusting horny crew members."

"Oh no, not yet. Dinner first."

"Ah, dinner and then the kidnapping. Very.. gentlemanly of you."

Suddenly, he let go of her hand. She almost attempted to take it back. What is _wrong_ with her?

He bowed down gracefully, "Thank you, mademoiselle. Now, if you will excuse me."

He vanished around a corner, leaving her alone, cold, and confused. She stared at the empty space he just recently deserted in shock. He had just left her in a garden maze. She never was good at mazes, surely he didn't know of that.

She sighed, at least she was out of that stuffy room and _alone,_ just how she preferred to stay. The silence and Sasuke's lack of presence gave her time to think.

Four years. Four god forsaken years that weren't satisfying in the least. She traveled all around the world, looking for the perfect man. She met all types of men. Even dated a few worth her time. The first time she'd given up her virginity was to a man that goes by the name of: Ethan Pearl. He was kind, generous, and had strengths any true man should have. He was even a titled man, Lord Ethan. According to Sakura's expectations of the perfect gentleman, _he was the one._ Hell, he'd been gentle for her first time, and he was good at it the next several times. Yes, the sex was highly satisfying, but only for a while. She couldn't take betraying her own feelings, and especially betraying his. So, she left and continued her journey through different countries. A man hunt, she'd call it at times when it seemed appropriate. There were probably half a million men that know of the name Sakura Haruno and would proudly admit that they'd fallen head over heels in love with her. But, although she never found 'the man', she never gave up. No, she wanted to prove to her Grandmother that she _can _do as she pleases. And the only thought that kept her determined all those years was: "If there can be someone like Sasuke Uchiha who exists on this planet, then there can be one that exceeds him." She'd convinced that there was someone better for her, better than Sasuke, who can please her much more than he had. Although Ethan had come terribly close to Sasuke's rank, the lack of emotions in their lovemaking degraded him.

Truth be told, whenever Ethan made love to her, she'd get reminded of that one night. The night of her life. When she'd get reminded of that night and what Sasuke was capable of doing to her, she couldn't help but compare it to Ethan. Ethan was good, but Sasuke had the upper hand. He aroused her emotions with just a smile. When he said her name tonight for the first time in four years, she was secretly melting inside. The sound of her name in his deep voice was all she needed to hear if she'd have to go back into banishment and be seperated from her Sasuke for what may seem as forever.

_Her_ Sasuke?

God, it felt so _right _repeating it in her mind.

But whenever she reminisced about him, the anger would start to build up again. _Every_time she was with a man, _every_time she was having sex, and _every_time she heard her own name, she'd compare it to Sasuke, to how _he _did it. It infuriated her. He should be one of the last things on her mind and yet, she can't seem to shake him off. When she left Ethan whom she dated for five long months, she'd forgotten him as easily as she'd forgotten every other man she'd talk to. Except when it came to the Uchiha, whom she met for a few hours, he dominated her thoughts. However, she'd always just convince herself that someone out there was better than him. Once, she even begged for that to come true.

Well, has Sakura ever considered that maybe she didn't want anything better than Sasuke, that's why there _is_ nothing better?

Maybe she could..

"Perfect spot, Your Majesty."

Sakura nearly fell of the stone bench as Sasuke's deep voice crept up from behind her. Her left ear was suddenly warm from his slow breaths. She sighed moonily and straightened her back, "You just have the perfect timing, don't you?"

He climbed over the bench next to her and curved his lips into a smile, "Just like a ninja."

She rolled her eyes, "Why did you bring me to such a secluded area?"

He shrugged, "You looked like you needed to be outdoors. Then, when I left you, you finally appeared to be at.. peace."

She observed him in suspicion, "You just created that on the spot. I've a strange feeling there's something else."

He looked at her innocently, "Okay. I admit I did, but it's true."

Her brows furrowed in concentration, and it was silent for a few moments until she bursted out, "You were jealous."

His eyes widened, "No way. No, not in the slightest."

She nodded slowly, a victorious grin forming, "Oh yes, that's why you brought me to a maze. How could you be jealous of your dear friend?"

He evaded that question, his eyes were studying her face, "This is your first genuine smile today."

Her amusement temporarily faded, "How do you notice such a thing?"

"Your smile never reached your eyes until now."

"Was it really easy to detect?"

"Not really, you'd have to be this close."

Without warning, he scooted over until their bodies touched and his arms were around her petite waist. Their eyes met in an unbreakable gaze. Her natural reaction was to weaken against his solid body that offered a familiar and desired heat. Although it took more than a strong will to oppose her instinct when it came to this man, she managed to initiate an escape from his strong yet gentle hold. Naturally, she failed. She knew full well it was useless to even try. He was a man who demanded wordlessly on what he wants, and he'd wait forever to get it.

She relaxed, savoring the feel of his muscular structure, "I'm glad that I wasn't this close to anyone today then, for they would've detected my flaw."

"Me too."

She searched his eyes, "Why are you holding me, you senseless rogue?"

His mouth trailed the side of her neck. The tender feeling of her skin under his sensitive lips was exhilirating to his senses. The scent she naturally emitted consumed his very body. Being able to touch her again caused such a relieved sensation that stirred up a rush of emotions. His hands roamed her backside, cupped her bottom, slid up the side of her arms. He could _never_ have his fill of her.

His demanding kisses made her instantly weak. The taste and motion of his mouth aroused her unlady-like desire. The way his hands touched her made resistance futile. She steadily responded to his rough lips, whimpers of pleasure escaping her throat. Her hands wound around his neck, pulled his pirate Captian hat from his head, and grabbed viciously at his hair. She wanted to be closer, _needed_ his promising warmth. She molded her feminine body against his manly sculpture. His tongue teased her bottom lip. She swallowed his moan of plead as she eagerly invited him for an even deeper, intimate kiss that left her literally breathless. The temptation from their night of sin boiled in her burning blood. Her body reacted to his slightest caress. Her palms found their way to his hard chest, her fingers picking absentmindedly at his buttons.

The self-torment of realization ate away at his aching arousal. Reluctantly, he grasped her impatient hands by her slim wrists and pulled away from her sensual radiating heat. He withdrew with a heavy, alleviated sigh followed by very intense, ragged breaths. He shut his eyes, hoping that when he opens them again, she'd still be here. By his side.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sakura's face was flushed red, and her chest was rising to the rhythm of her breaths.

His heart leapt at the sight of her, "Sakura."

Her eyes gleamed with sudden concern, "What, Sasuke? Did I do it wrong?"

He laughed at the irony, "No, it was more than what I can ever imagine."

She gave him her heartfelt smile that knocked the breath out of him. She'd appreciated his compliment, not shunned it. Yet it _was_ the truth. A simple kiss from her proficient lips made him forget about his anger and how unforgiving he should be for what she's done to him.

Goodness, it was impossible to stay infuriated with her.

"I believe it's not the pirate's job to steal a princess's kiss.", she noted in the profound silence.

"_Your_ prince fails to do his job.", he smirked.

"And who," she rolled her eyes, "exactly is this _prince _of yours?"

"The dumb blonde."

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Are there are any other dumb blondes existing?"

She chuckled, then suddenly stood up. The sound of giggling and a man's boasting voice alarmed the two of them. She glanced at him, to the direction from where the voices came from, then back to the pirate. She smoothed out the folds of her dress frantically, "I have to go."

What the hell, "Why?"

She lowered her voice to a warning whisper, "We cannot be seen together. Alone."

He did the same, the voices were coming closer, "Why not?"

She stole another glance towards the intruder's direction, "You know why. I must leave, Naruto may be looking for me."

_Screw Naruto_, he wanted to scream, but instead, "How come you hate being alone with me?"

She had already started back to the way she came. She turned to stare at him with regret in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Because I can't trust myself with you."

And for the second time on a night full of sin, Princess Sakura Haruno had escaped the unmerciful sexual rage of Captian Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm aware of my mistake here, and I'd like to apologize. My laptop with all my work has crashed and I had to get a new one. My silly self chose not to backup those precious files, so I basically lost Chapter 5. Recently, however, I've found the motivation to keep on writing in your reviews so you just might get Chapter 5 back, it just won't be exact. Hell, it might be totally different, but it'll make sense to the plot - I promise.

On a side note, I'll be working on other stories, and possibly continue to finish this one. I'm semi-back guys, and I hope you'll continue to be my inspiration for writing.

Sincerely, Rayne.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR BIRTHDAY EVENT, YOURS TRULY.**_

**Chapter 6**

_**E**ngaged?_ That can't be correct. For as long as he knew Itachi, he had never stuck to one woman. Hell, Sasuke's own scandalous ways originated from his elder brother's bad influences. It just didn't make sense. How can one get engaged when one has been away for nearly five years?

The thought annoyed him through his short walk to his estate.

Was Sakura really Itachi's type of woman?

Argumentive. Rude. Smart-assed.

Sly. Tempting. Desirable. Clever.

She was one hell of a sexy woman.

And she was skilled with a gun.

He was smiling and didn't even realize it.

He took off his evening coat and handed it absentmindedly to a nearby maid. The damned devil himself was sprawled lazily on his black velvet couch. Sasuke sighed as he sank into the oversized armchair adjacent to the couch, "You have a house, Itachi."

His brother kicked off his shoes, "I know but, these _maids._"

"You are despicable."

"I know."

Sasuke searched his brother's unreadable expression, "I have to ask."

"Ask away."

"You _really_ were engaged?"

He nodded.

"When?_ How?"_

"You didn't know?"

"Obviously."

Itachi repositioned himself to face his brother more seriously, "Well.. I don't know, to be honest."

"_What?"_

"It was one of those 'since-birth' type of things."

Sasuke feigned bewilderment, "Father and Mother planned it?"

Itachi again, solemnly, "Yeah, I guess."

"Why Sakura?"

Itachi studied his little brother, eyebrow arched in surprise and suspicion. He hesitated for a moment then shrugged, "She's a Haruno, who wouldn't want to be engaged to a Haruno?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion, "So what if she's a Haruno?"

Itachi's eyes widened in genuine surprise, "You do not know of the Haruno's infamy?"

"Infamy?"

"You really need to catch up on the social statuses of the other ancient family lines since we are in fact descendants of one."

"What's with the Haruno family?"

"They're notorious for their dominating females, if you will, the _mistresses_. Just like how our family name, the Uchiha, is notorious for our devillish male ways. Not to mention, our looks."

"Father and Mother wanted to join the Haruno family line with ours?"

"Of course. It would've made our family, including the Harunos family, an invincible family line."

"So, you would've been the key to uniting both families?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Sasuke took a second to let it all process, then looked up at his brother with a big question mark on his face, "But, that doesn't answer my question. _Why_ does it have to be Sakura and not the other single mistresses in her family?"

"Since the women are the dominating gender in their family, Sakura is to be the next heir, just like I would have been for the Uchihas," Itachi answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay, what I don't understand is the _were_ part."

"Were?"

"You _were_ engaged."

Itachi's red eyes suddenly looked distant as he briefly reminisced, "Ah, well.. Sakura and I met overseas in Italy. We were aware of our engagement and so we tried dating. Didn't work out well."

"Why not?"

"We spent seven months together and couldn't see each other more than friends," Itachi's lips curved into a sly grin, "She is more like a little sister to me, and I really wouldn't have mind having her in our family. I mean, she has very good looks, she might as well be from the Uchiha family."

"Wait, why was she overseas anyway if she was engaged to you since birth?"

"Same reason I went overseas. I didn't want an arranged marriage."

"Why has she suddenly returned to Japan?"

"I assume it has something to do with family matters," a knowing flash flickered in his red eyes but he said no more.

Sasuke decided he imagined it, "One last question: why have you returned _completely_ _unannounced_ to Japan?"

The handsome wicked grin that women came to know _and_ love transformed his features, "To resume my sinful ways, of course."

Sasuke had to smile at his elder brother's immature nature, "You really haven't changed after six years."

Itachi pretended to look shocked, "What did you expect?"

"A refined gentleman."

"Then I'd be disappointing the ladies with that ridiculous facade. You and I both _know_ that's not what Uchihas are famous for," he ended with a smirk.

"You know, Naruto is courting Sakura."

"You're not serious," Itachi snorted, "Naruto is no match for her."

Sasuke corrected his brother, "Naruto is no match for any woman."

"True," Itachi smiled, "but Sakura is an 'Untouchable'. I don't think any man is a match for her. I, myself proved that."

Sasuke's left eyebrow rose, "Untouchable?"

"If you spend time with her, you'll know.", he yawned and headed for the door, "Get ready for shitloads of scandals, Sasuke. Since you're the heir, you'll have to take care of them."

Sasuke stared as the door shut out the contagious laughter that floated through the night. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, _Itachi's back, well hell._

* * *

Sasuke stared straight into the darkness of his master's bedroom. Many thoughts ran through his mind making sleep impossible. The soundless night outside his window beckoned him to look outside. The moon was bright and flourescent. The stars twinkling cheerfully above. It was a still atmosphere in which gave him the perfect chance to sort out his thoughts.

Thoughts of cherry-blossom scented waist length pink hair.

Thoughts of a pair of illuminated jade green eyes that sparkled with playfulness and wisdom.

Thoughts of a feminine body that he knew so well.

Thoughts of soft gentle fingertips discovering the many pleasures his own body did not know how to respond to.

Thoughts of a musical laughter that echoed through a night similar to this night.

Thoughts of that smile that brightened up her whole expression.

Thoughts of the skillfull hands which his body helplessly surrendered to, shooting a hole through his arm.

Thoughts of Haruno, and not just _a_ Haruno, but _the _Sakura Haruno.

His own little sinner.

And a rightful heir to the Haruno fortune.

What _are_ the odds of an Uchiha and a Haruno joining the family lines?

Was it possible? Well, Itachi had just explained how possible _it _was.

But does he want to?

Sure he'd want to explore her sinful side but is that all he wanted to do?

Was there more to Sakura than her lustful body and seductive gaze?

Sasuke closed his windows and returned to his bed, sleep finally taking over. But before his conscious drifted off into a wonderful slumber, Itachi's words echoed through his head, '_I don't think any man is a match for her..' _Sasuke smiled inattentively, _if only Itachi knew that his own little brother introduced Sakura to the deep, dark void of the sinfully sexual abyss._

* * *

Sakura finally had a day off from all the social events Society threw at her. Today was a fine spring morning where the sun's rays embraced her with its familiar warmth. A touch of a light breeze rustled through her long silky hair. The smell of pine trees and sweet crisp grass filled her senses. Nature. Her favorite part of the world.

She kicked off her shoes and threw away her clothes. Butt naked, she sprinted towards the river of sparkling reflected sunlight and jumped high in the air into a cannonball. She submerged into the deepest part of the river, exploring the shallow depths of the cool, refreshing water, enjoying its chillness against her heated skin. She felt the exhiliration of the air blasting into her lungs as she surfaced. She swam aimlessly around the wide river, pushing her arms in front of her and kicking her legs virgorously. She glorified in the gentle ripples that radiated from her body.

In the midst of her swim, she turned on her back and allowed the sensational relaxation of the weightlessness control her tense limbs and put her mind at ease. Her eyes weighed down dreamily, the sun's bright rays peeping through the leaves of the trees from above.

Then a thought occured to her. How far down can she go?

With that in mind, she swallowed a deep breath and dove back in, deeper and deeper to reach the bottom. But, she never reached it.

A bottomless pool, a naked woman, and a silent predator, whose onyx eyes held a look of wicked desire. What can one expect?

* * *

Sasuke watched her break the calm surface of the sunlight reflected water, worshipping her exquisite figure. She resembled a sea nymph, or perhaps a goddess of rivers. It was the way her damp lengthened hair flung about her majestically, sending sprinklettes of water everywhere.

Sakura Haruno, goddess of temptation.

His eyes drifted lower to where the undercurve of her right breast was revealed.

His ips curved into a sinful smile. She was naked. Lovely.

* * *

She sighed. It was like her own little heaven.

No one knew where she was. No one knew what she was doing. And no one knew who she was with.

No one, of course, except her sly little devil.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself, water goddess?"

Sakura whipped around to face her intruder.

She choked on her breath as the man before her studied her indecent exposure leisurely. Her hands crossed over her breasts defensively and she did all but appear dignified, "What the deuce do you think you're looking at?"

He looked around at his surroundings thoughtfully, then returned to challenging her incredulous stare, "Oh, don't mind me, wretched temptress. I was merely admiring the beauty of it all."

The tenseness in her body relaxed a bit. He was just here to absorb the harmony nature had to offer, just like she had came to do.

Her features softened, "Yes, it is quite incredible."

Sasuke Uchiha, man of peace? How foolish it was to believe such a notion.

The glint in his eyes made her falter, "I wasn't referring to the beauty of nature, but yes, I'll have to agree."

A familiar warmth spread across her cheeks. She hoped the coolness of the water prevented it from being too obvious. She lifted her chin, "How long have you been standing there?"

He dared to take a step forward, the sun revealing more of the mischief in his smile, "Long enough, believe me."

He began to unbutton his shirt. She gasped, "Excuse me, but what in the hell are you doing?"

Not taking his eyes of her, he leaned against the tree beside him and crossed his arms over his powerfully built chest. His navy blue shirt fell soundlessly to the leaf-covered earth. Amusement danced in those enchanting orbs of his as he eyed her suspiciously, "Undressing. Surely you don't expect me to ruin my clothes."

She forced herself to stare directly above his chin, although she couldn't help but steal a few curious glimpses, "Undressing for what exactly?"

He feigned shock, "Obviously to swim. It is a perfectly humid day to do so, is it not?"

She suddenly felt nervous under his intense scrutiny, "Ah, well, yes."

So many nerve-wracking thoughts crossed her mind: thoughts of escape, thoughts of desire-filled onyx eyes, thoughts of spikey black hair, thoughts of his solid structured body rubbing intimately against her shivering clothless skin.

She mentally shook herself. She couldn't be having lewd thoughts of a rogue who probably skinny-dipped with plently of willing women before her.

_Stall him._ Her consciousness advised.

And then what? She will swim away as fast as she can and run, of course! Even though he may catch sight of her climbing out of the water bare-arsed, better that then to be captured in those strong, promising arms.

She cleared her throat and treaded water, "You can swim?"

He proceeded to removing his pants, "Yes, I can. In fact, I'm an excellent swimmer."

Damn. Would he catch up if she did escape? Most likely not. She had already made it to the less shallower part of the river but she was not going to risk her chances.

"Is that so?", she replied coolly.

The sight of him took her breath away. The sun spotlighted his pale naked masculine chest along with his broad shoulders. Even in his sinewy refined thighs, there was a muscle build that she couldn't help but stare at in awe. He appeared just like those super-detailed statues of Roman gods, only more seductive and.. lively.

Her eyes guiltily snapped back to his playful stare. He had a smug grin of male satisfaction on his devillishly handsome face. Everything was off, except his boxers. His thumbs hooked onto the waistband of the only piece of clothing left.

He was waiting.

Sakura, overwhelmed by his inhuman beauty and the absurd fantasy playing in her head, took her chance and turned around.

She heard the splash of his dive but took no risk of looking back to see if he caught up. Her feet reached the river floor and all she had to do was reach up and pull..

A loud scream sounded through the wood as she was pulled back into the water. Through the clear liquid, she couldn't find the damned Uchiha who had the balls to wrap an arm around her naked midriff.

Finally, desperate for air, she resurfaced, the oxygen exploding in her lungs. Seconds later, a blackhead emmerged from the water in front of her. She didn't realize that she had screamed a second time. Instead, she found herself actually laughing. With him.

He wiped the water from his eyes, a cocky smile on his wet face, "Told you I was an excellent swimmer."

Totally lost in the fun she was having, she splashed him several times, giggling and unknowingly shameless, "No one told you to prove it."

He laughed, "It looked as if you were doubting me."

"Well, I never would've thought you had a talent for swimming."

"Actually, I'm good at many other things. I could prove it if you're still in doubt."

She followed his direction of gaze and instinctively threw her arms up to cover her chest. The blush returned to her cheeks, only redder, and she felt awfully vulnerable again, especially when her shivering clothless body was within his arm's reach.

With escape back in mind, she feebishly turned around and started for the nearest shore, "No need, I'll just-"

His hand clutched her wrist and he tugged firmly on it, forcing her to face him. He had a beguiling look in his eyes, pleading, demanding, weakening her defenses. She met his stare with one of her own, confused and uncertain. His tone of voice was alluring, "Don't go. The party's just begun."

_Party? _To hell with this man!

She snapped a vicious look at him, forgetting all about her hidden desires. This man had the nerve to try to coax her into getting into her pants! Well, she technically didn't have any pants, or any type of clothing on for that matter.. Nontheless! She would not fall to this one man's wicked flattery.

She whirled around, words useless in a predicament such as this.

Apparently, anger also didn't work.

This time, as she was pulled back once again, she was pushed up against his wonderfully damp body. They were so close, so close that their faces nearly collided and their chests were but an inch apart. If only Sakura didn't secretly crave the snug feeling Sasuke's rock-hard male body provided then she wouldn't be so tempted to take a brave step forward into his familiar warmth and crush her tingling breasts against his chest.

That would be daring and reckless, indeed.

And Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno fortune, was all about daring and reckless stunts.

Hell, she'd gotten away with her sins once upon an irresistable time, maybe she'd get away with it again.

* * *

Mesmerized by his hooded stare, her hands delicately slid up his robust shoulders, slowly and enticingly circling his neck, bringing their bodies dangerously close. His arms locked around her petite waist. Her luscious mouth claiming his soft lips. A kiss that was meant to be savored and enchanting turned into a hunger kiss of raw passion and filled with a forbidden need. How easy it was for their bodies to reach in such a shameless manner. Short and sweet kisses were planted across her jawline, proceeding down to her throat and stopping directly above her cleavage.

She clung to him indecently exposed, yet wanting more. So much more. She _needed_ his strength against her.

Delicate smooth skin met eager gentle fingertips. Her feminine curves molded against steely male structure. Caress after caress, she whimpered in girlish anticipation.

Her hands entwined themselves in his no longer spikey black hair. She kissed and licked and nibbled with all she was worth, oblivious to everything except his scent, his feel, his touch, and his taste.

The extraordinary pleasures building up in his very body left his thick arousal throbbing for release.

All sense of command deserted her with every loving caress, along with the guilty knot that was in her chest. She held no resistance; all she knew was the strong desires his kisses and touch unleashed. At this very moment, she was his sea nymph, divine and sacred; he, her Roman god, glorious and lustful.

A fierce growl sounded within his throat as she rubbed intimately against his body, moving rhythmically to his kiss. So many unspoken sensations, so little shame.

She arched against him in a spinge-tingling pleasure as his warm lips cupped around a taut nipple. She moaned, gasping for breath, basking in his teaseful touch.

His thumbs smoothed over her nipples back and forth in an extremely pleasurable motion.

She felt worlds apart from from nature, from Naruto, from the Haruno fortune and even from the river they were in. Everything shrunk to this man and his appealing expertise. The blood beneath her skin boiled with the need for him to take her; right there, right now. Make her sensual suffering end.

She shuddered as he brought his fingers down to her soaked folds. She urged him to touch her there, trembling against his fingers. Naturally, he complied to her silent demands and parted her lips, toying with her bud, the part of her womanly body that tingled with moisture.

She gave whimpers of encouragement, blind to her own surroundings. What she wanted was her damn release, and if he kept bringing her to her peak every now and then, she was going to explode.

He, who enjoyed teasing her to sexual frustration, nearly forgot of his own resolution. His arousal begged for her inner warmth. The way she writhed helplessly against his body pleasured him greatly. He'd never felt a pleasure this intense, this uncontrollable. It surprised even a man who was no stranger to the naughty deeds an unmerciful aroused woman inflicted upon her handsomely _rich_ victims.

Good God, Sakura was no woman. Unmerciful and aroused, yes, but _just_ a woman? Psh.

She was a damned sex-goddess. One who he'd worship day and night. Mostly night. Created from the scandalized sins of Sasuke Uchiha, the devil incarnate. Hell, if this was a punishment from the Almighty himself, he'll gladly repent for as long as he shall sin. And the sinful days of an Uchiha are never over.

His vision became hazy from the unearthly pleasure, and all he could do was feel. All he could feel was Sakura, and his shaft begging for the heartstopping release. But, mostly Sakura.

It would be so easy to relieve himself of his self-torture. One good thrust and the suffering would be all over, for the both of them. And she'd be all his.

"Sakura."

The world came crashing down upon the two as his voice, heavy with pleasure, whispered against the crook of her neck. Her eyes shot open in sudden realization. She broke apart from their sweaty embrace, breathing heavily. Onyx eyes bore deeply into hers. He too, was gasping for air as if he'd ran a marathon. There came a silent exchange before she left the water and its sexy occupant.

Despite what just happened, she still bothered to use her hands to hide her modesty, carefully avoiding direct eye contact.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked, also heading to his side of the river, opposite hers, "Why hide what I've already seen, felt, and tasted?"

She put up her best glare, quickly dressing, "Your arrogance angers me on all levels.

He didn't if he drowned, she looked up.

What a site.

A completely bare-arsed man climbing out of a river.

Curse this damn magnificent creature.

He turned, catching her in her trance. A smile of triumph was directed her way, "Well, well. Sakura, you naughty girl. I'll be more than happy to let you marvel at these wondrous features for a fair price."

She couldn't believe what nonsense he was saying. What an outrageously conceited man!

She scowled, "Have you no shame?"

He slid on his pants, "None at all."

She rolled her eyes, "Pity. There is not one decent bone in your body."

He put on his shirt, "And you, my pretty, are entirely made up of decent bone. What is that saying? 'Opposite _attract_._' _"

She threw her hands up in exasperation and turned on her heels. No point in arguing with an unreasonable man.

Sasuke Uchiha. Unreasonable.

The man who drove her senseless.

She couldn't quite believe it herself, let alone wanted to, but it was true.

As she left the riverside, he called out to her in a cheerful tone, "That was a great swim. We should do this again sometime. Perhaps several other times."

Her head shook in rejection, but she found herself smiling.

* * *

Sakura wished she had stayed back there where Sasuke somehow always made her not think. Now that she was alone, had all this time and silence to think, the tingles from his sensational caresses returned to haunt her shaking body.

She had definitely comitted another sin with the same sinful man, and she _had_ gotten away with it. Barely. How close was she to actually allowing him to take her?

She ran her fingers through her damp hair, just realizing how easily he could have taken advantage of the opportunity - and how willing she was to let him.

A bottomless pool, a naked woman, and a sinister Roman god.

He, who had caught her bathing, would have stolen her maiden's virtue.

Then again, it wasn't like she had a virtue to steal anyway.


End file.
